The Fox And Scientist
by lukaholiday977
Summary: Naruto gets blown off by Kakashi to train Sasuke but when he is found by someone after an accident what will happen? Devil fruit-Naruto cyborg Naruto NarutoxAnko?
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOX AND THE SCIENTIST**

 **this is my first** **fanfiction** **so be** **patient** **if I make mistakes pleas correct me but don t flame me. Also if you have any Ideas pleas speak up**

 **I OWN NOTHING...yet**

 **The meeting and training**

A Young blond boy in a kill me orange jumpsuit was running along the streets of konohagakure no sato. This boy was none other then the kyuubi jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. He was currently in a foul mood because he was just blown of by his sensei Kakashi Hatake in favor the so cold protégé of Khonoha and the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi had quite bluntly stated that Naruto had no chance of wining his match even with his training and that he was a lost cause.

Naruto was running so fast that he didn't t notice that he was heading out of the village and straight into the green forest surrounding konoha. He started jumping on the tall branches of the large trees when after a while of jumping he suddenly he slipped and started to free falling from it. one his way down he hit multiple branches and since he used his arms to protect himself they took the most of the damage and if that wasn't enough when he hit the ground he started rolling down a hill towards a cliff and fell of it. By the time he landed he had several broken bones an his arms where useless and weren't t healing because the kyuubi couldn't heal them from the overlay seal that was placated on Naruto by Orochimaru.

Naruto was slowly losing consciousness and the last thing he saw before passing out was a tall and skinny he wore a lab coat that covered all his body and on his hands where gloves. his face was obscured form view. The man spoke

"PX-21 pick him up and take him to the lab before he dies it appears that his tenant can not heal him for sum reason and he will die if we don t help him."

Once he finished he an enormous man around 22'6" tall. His overall appearance resembled that of a bear, though there were a few key differences. His eyes were strangely covered by a pair of glasses. His hat featured a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of his white pants, is covered in brown spots. His black jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There were also several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin and black hair . He beard a tattoo of "PX-21" on the right side of the base of his throat. The man spoke

"Right away doctor Vegapunk"

And with that he scoped up Naruto and left for the lab with the now identified dr. Vegapunk flowing behind.

[Inside the secret lab]

Naruto was laying on a operating table while several pacifistas where working on him. They had by now successfully repaired all his bones do some of his ribs where replaced by with metal ones. only thing left was to cut of the arms since even with the Kyuubi's healing it would be impossible to reaper them. Whit that one of the PX's used a laser from his palm to start cutting of the arms. While this was all happening doctor Vegapunk was working on the boys new arms. they where made from the same meatal as the PX models. he was just finished when a PX unit came in

"The patient is ready doctor Veagapunk he has been successfully stabilized all that is needed is to attach his new prosthetics."

Vegapunk smiled

"Very good PX-21 the arms are ready of attachment and I will do it myself."

Then the doctor stood up and picked up his invention and left for the operating room. Once he arrived he started working on reattaching Naruto s arm. When he was finished he inspected he's work and after that he looked at the boys seal and saw an overlay seal over it. When he saw it he quickly used a five pronged seal release technic to aloe the Kyuubi s chakra to flow trough the boys body if need be. After that he left the boy to rest.

[inside the secret lab-several hours later]

Naruto was just waking up and as his eyes were just readjusting to the light and his head was pounding so in a effort to get the cobwebs out of his head he grabbed it with his hands only to fell something different about them and when he looked at both of his arm he saw they where completely metal and when he inspected his shoulder he saw that he had a scar on both of them. Naruto then realized that someone had replaced hi arms for an unknown reason.

Deciding to look around he threw of his sheets and started looking for some clothes to cover his upper body since he saw that his upper part of his jumpsuit was destroyed. He was still looking when the door opened and in walked a tall man with a lab coat and gloves. he was being accompanied by a man that toward over some of the smaller houses in Konoha. The man in the lab coat spoke

"Ah I see your awake my boy... how are your arms? I hope there are to your liking I will put the synthetic skin on later but for now you should see if all the joins feel right and if you feel anything's wrong pleas tell me and before you ask this is not a living being its just a machine a Pacifista if you will, but I just call them PX-21 since that's there current model."

Naruto was a bit confused but he tested his new limbs and confirmed that his arms where functioning properly. Naruto remembered something

"But why would you replace my arm couldn't they be healed?"

Only to get a lough from the old man

"Not even with the help of your tenant could you repair the damage that was done especially with the seal that cut you of from his chakra."

Naruto was stunned

"H-how... d-did... you know that?!"

Only for the doctor to laugh again

"Well for one I was there before he was even born... but before you ask to many question let me tell you my story"

Whit that Dr. Vegapunk had started regaling his tail about the marines and pirates and how they used such powers as haki, Rokushiki (six power) and the devil fruits. He also explained how the battle between the pirates and marines culminated in epic battle at the and the end of the grand line. That day the world lost all there devil fruit or at lest that's what they thought since apparently two survived.

One was eaten by Kaguya Ootsutsuki and that's where chakra came from as for the other it was found by the one and only doctor Vegapunk. Naruto was astound because this man was here from the start of shinobi. Naruto then spoke up

"But witch fruit did you get and how did you stay alive for so long"

Vegapunk smiled

"Well Naruto I managed to find the fruit previously owned Trafalgar D. Water Law. He was a famous doctor who ate the opi-opi no mi. He could create the room where he could control anything inside that field he could even severed peoples body parts without them dying and he could even separate them from there harts." Naruto looked at the doctor with stars in his eyes

"Wow so you can do all that?! Your awesome doctor! Not only are you one of the most brilliant minds and kindest man in the world you are also powerful!"

The responds he got was different from what he expected the doctor laughed and walked away and after a short time returned with a glass capsule that had a strange fruit in eat

"You didn't eat it?... Why?...I mean you could be helpful and protect whoever... you don t have anybody to protect so you never ate."

Dr. Vegapunk smiled

"Actually I never ate it because I'm not a fighter but a scientist, I resolve problems with my mind not with weapons. As for this fruit I think I found a new user if he will excepts it."

Naruto was awestruck

"Y-You... w-would… give me the fruit?"

He got a nod in response. Naruto smiled and picked up the fruit from the container and said

"I will use this power to protect everybody precious to me and become Hokage."

After that he swallowed the fruit but he regretted it because it tasted offal, Naruto then pasted out.

[three hours later]

Naruto woke up after some time and saw dr. Vegapunk drinking tea

"Ah awake again are you ready for training?"

Naruto eagerly nodded but he remembered something

"But how are we going to train if I only have a month to get ready for the Chuunin exams that's not enough time to learn everything in time."

To this Vegapunk just smiled and spoke

"Well my boy the answer to that question is also the answer to the question on how I survived this long..."

This got our blond hero to pay even more attention then before if that was even possible. When the doctor saw that he had his full attention he spoke again

"Well the way I survived is by creating a machine that can literally put me out of the plain of existence since it can literally slow or speed up time the way I want consequently eliminating myself from the plain of existence but I can still interact with this world if I so choose..."

Naruto was astounded this man had made something that allowed him to essentially to live for ever. Then an Naruto realized that he could train for as long as it would take to master his abilities. when doctor Vegapunk saw that Naruto has realized what he meant he spoke up

"So now that you know this are you ready to begin training?"

Naruto answered with a quick nod of the head. Dr. Veagapunk smiled and motioned for Naruto to follow and he did.

[real time-1 moth/Dr. Vegapunk lab- 2 years]

As a now 14 year old Naruto stepped out of the secret lab he recalled all the things that had happened in the years he trained. He had trained tirelessly to master his ability's with the devil fruit as well to expand his physical ability's. He found the secret to the shadow clone witch allowed him to train his mind faster, his chakra control as well as his medical knowledge which was important to use the opi-opi no mi to its full potential. He trained his kenjutsu to use three swords in tribute of the greatest swordsman Roronoa Zoro and for taijutsu he again picked up a style of the black leg Sanji who used primarily his legs to protect his arms. As he developed this styles he also picked up some hobbies as well as some quirks. For hobbies he picked up blacksmithing, cooking and he also picked up on how to repair his arms and now newly add lungs and eye. As for the quirks he picked up smoking and sleeping(a lot by the way).

Thanks to the shadow clones he mastered his devil fruit powers ass well as his other fighting style's. He also got out of the dreadful orange jumpsuit and traded it in for black jeans with white spots at the bottom and black boots. He had white coat with red fur lining with pockets for cigars (smokers coat but with red fur) that was opened up exposing his chest and six pack abs. He wore Laws hat except he the colors where inverted and a cigar in his mouth. He had his swords on his right side hip while he had two holster on both thighs and his ever present pouch on his waist. the only difference between the holsters was the front two carried senbon instead of kunai and the back two carried iron nails. Now some of you are wondering way wound he be carrying nails well Naruto has developed a healthy does of sadism. He liked to use this nails as weapons within the rooms that he crates. Naruto has also grow to a height of 5 feet 2. Taken another puff of smoke he shusined to the chunin exam stadium.

[ chunin exam stadium-stands]

The rest of konoha 12 that weren't competing and there sensei where currently taking there seats and watching the competitors. Sakura Haruno the thrid member of team 7 was currently speaking with her ex-friend and (...shudder...) self proclaimed rival for Sasuke's love Ino Yamanaka (fuck... damn fan girls)

"Hey Ino have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

To witch she replayed

"No... I haven't do you think he is ok? And where is that baka Naruto?!"

Sakura grew worried for her Sasuke but also angry at the menschen of Naruto

"Yea I hope Sasuke-kun is ok... but Naruto-baka just figured out that he had no chance so he probably decided to just not to show up."

The other people mostly civilians agreed with here because they hated Naruto while the sensei's and some ninja where appalled by the way Naruto team mate was acting. One person voiced there opinion and that person was none other then Anko Mitarashi

"Hey gaki what gives isn't he your team mate?"

Sakura in replay merely scoffed and said

"No he may be a on the team with me and Sasuke-kun but his just dead wait and always got in the way of me and Sasuke-kun!"

Anko was about to reapply but was stopped by a new voice

"OH... so I'm the dead wait this coming from a useless fan girl who only joined the academy to get into the Uchihas's pants and has done nothing since she became a genin which is a miracle in it self."

Everyone turned to see a teen that was about 14-years old and looked pretty damn good looking. As the teen walked down he stopped next to Anko and took here hand gently and kissed it while speaking

"Thank you Anko-sensei for at lest standing up for me it means a lot... and as for you Sakura you are I disgrace to real kunoichi everywhere and as for me being on your team you wont have to see me for much longer because I plan on wining the chunin exams and get of team seven for ever and after that you can never speak to me again for all I care... now if you wood excuse me I have a Hyuga to torc-I mean fight."

Whit that he walked to the railing and lite a cigar then jumped of the railing. All the people ran up to the railing to see him just free falling down when suddenly he disappeared and reappeared on the ground. In all that confusion no body saw a slightly blushing Anko who quickly got it under control.

[arena floor]

Naruto stood a couple of feet in front of Neji Hyuga casually smoking his cigar. The proctor Genma looked at both competitors

"Are you both ready...?"

As an answer he got was a nod from both

"Well then with ou-..."

What he was about to say was interrupted by Naruto

"Eh just one question if a competitor is late what will happen to him?"

the proctor answered without missing a beat

"If they are late they will be disqualified immediately whit no chance of postponing the match and if that's all then may I continue?"

Naruto nodded and looked towards Neji. With that Genma spoke

"Then may the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga...BEAGIN!

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

Please review and also what paring should I use...

Ok that is it I will bring you the next chapter next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Here we are next chapter I saw the reviews and I get it I suck at grammar and shit and that's do to that I'm from Slovenia (how many know where that is? T_T) and that I had a bad school teacher for English... whatever so if anyone wants to be a beat you can PM because I DO NOT WANT to nag anyone**

 **As for the devil fruits I know what you mean I to do not like that there are more than one in the naruto universe so that is way I had doctor vegapunk explain** **to him that there was a gigantic battle between the marines and the pirates where they all perished and all the fruits where lost but 2 which where opi-opi no mi and the one that Naguya had eaten**

 **And I know that some of you don't like my story's but pleas try to at least enjoy it. As for those that say that it's a piece of shit then you don't have to read it but if you do at least respect my way of writing but please help me get better at it so that we can both enjoy the fic. As for those comments about Kakashi, Sakura and civilians it is true but Sakura did not see him like that until later when Sasuke told her who saved her, Kakashi favored Sasuke and hello he can do shadow clones as well as he gave Sasuke an A-rank assassination jutsu while he only helped Naruto with his** **rasengan when Sasuke had a already left AND might I mention that Sasuke used that to stab Naruto when he ran away from the village. As for the civilians he started getting respect after he beat Neji not before.**

I OWN NOTHING...WHAT A CRUEL WORLD T_T

CHUNIN EXAMS-THE DEAD LAST VS PRODIGY

As the Genma shouted for the beginning of the match the whole stadium went quiet as the watched the prodigy stares down with the dead last. The silence was broken by Neji who decided to prove he has 10 feet hyuga poll stuck up his ass by going on a monolog about… drum roll please… you guessed it… fate.

"You should give up fate has already decided that I'm going to be victories in this battle so save your self the embarrassment"

But when he looked at Naruto he saw that he was just standing there and smoking while looking up into the sky. Neji got annoyed and yelled at our favorite blond.

"Hey dead last are you even listening to me or do you not even have the intellect for such a simple task!?"

"Yea I heard you but I decided to ignore you because you're really annoying so I was watching the clouds while you where bitching about something… Now I know way Shikamaru use to skip class to watch clouds they are very relaxing… hey could you qu-…"

Anything that he was about to say was silenced by a loud cry of

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU!" was the cry of an enraged Yoshino Nara

[Competitors box]

Everyone turned to look for Shikamaru only to find him hiding in a corner while muttering "Not the troublesome pan… pleas not the troublesome pan…"

Everyone sweet dropped but the Nara men who knew the horrors of the fraying pan of the Nara women.

[Arena floor]

When Naruto heard the yell of an angry Nara woman he quickly stopped his train of thought, because if Naruto one thing is that you do not want to piss of a woman especially a Nara woman. He did it once accidentally and he still remembers the fraying pan that hit him on the head and his still can't figure out how she found him. And he didn't hide in a dumpster or anything that lame he hid inside of the fourths nose. Sum times he cursed tree walking and its applications. After that day Naruto stopped pranking for a couple of months (so you know it's bad).

"Any way could we get this over before the Nara women set there eyes one me and I would like to get head start if I have to run". Neji smirked

"What you scared of or something loser I see fate has given me a coward for an opponent this is going to be even easier than expected"

Naruto's only replay was a deadpan look. Neji got angry and activated his byakugan and charged at Naruto who just stood there calmly smoking his cigar and looking at Neji like his is the most boring thing in the world. Neji got even angrier and charged even faster that to normal civilians he was nothing but a blur but to Naruto he was moving in slow motion and when Neji appeared in front of Naruto he suddenly received a big surprise when instead of Naruto blocking his strike with his hands he stopped it by diverting it with his right leg. Neji went wide eyed and for a moment hesitated and that cost him dearly because in that second Naruto's leg shot up and kicked him under chin and sent him flying into the air but before he could right himself Naruto had already appeared above him and kicked him to the ground where he crated a small crater.

[Kage booth]

Hirazuna Sarutobi was astound by the things that Naruto was doing to a so called prodigy and to think only a month ago he would only spam kage bunshin at the enemy and try to overpower him but that begged the question who trained him and to such a degree that he could out class a prodigy. The Kazekage (coughs…Orochimaru…cough) was looking at the fight with interest because he had fought the kyuubi jinchuuriki and without the kyuubis chakra he was pathetic and now he was beating the so cold prodigy. Maybe he should postpone the invasion to see what more he could do.

The sannin train of thought was interrupted of an unexpected arrival of someone he did not wish to see at this present time. In a puff of smoke appeared Jiraiya of the sannin and student of the third hokage as well as Orochimaru's old team mate.

"Hey sensei has the kid shown up yet because I searched for him the entire month but I could not find him anywhere"

This statement from his former pupil surprised because he assumed that it was Jiraiya that thought him.

"So you did not teach him anything at all?"

The only reply he got was a shake off the head

"Hmm this is interesting… but that begs the question who trained him?"

While this was going on Orochimaru was listening in on the conversation and was shocked that even the former sensei did not know the full extent of the boy's skill. With that in mind he decaided to postpone the invasion until the finals. He discreetly signaled Kabuto to not react if Gaara releases his buuji and to relay the message to the allies to do the same.

With that command he went back to watching the match.

[Arena floor]

Naruto watched as Neji finally picked him self up and he had seen better days as there was blood flowing from his mouth and his forehead.

"Tell me something Neji way are you such a dick to someone who had tried to get your approval for who knows how long and has been nothing but nice to you?"

(A/N Now be a dear and insert that good old fate bullshit story by Neju Hyuga)

After the whole story the whole stadium was quiet that is until the silence was broken by laugher. When everybody tracked the laughter they saw our blonde hero laughing his ass off. When he got it under control he looked at Neji and spoke

"You know you're an idiot because for everything you just said you are the one that is by your standers is defying fate. You train harder then anyone just so you can prove them wrong."

Neji scowled at that but remained silent trying to recuperate his energy.

"And as for death that we all share that is true but it is not fate who decides when we die but us and for what we die for… "

This got a shocked look from the audience and Neji.

"As for me becoming Hokage that may happen or not but the point of being a Hokage is not to be all powerful but to protect those that are important to you and if I can not do that then I don't deserve to be Hokage but what you are doing is punishing someone that had no control the events that transpired."

Take a small pause he then took a deep breath and continued

"So with that in mind I will show you what happens to does people that endanger my friends and I have already lost on and don't plan to lose another one."

Everybody was wondering who did Naruto lose.

But in that moment confusion Neji struck as he got into a stance that many Hyuga knew as one of there more powerful techniques. Then Neji spoke

"Now you are in my range Hakke **Rokujūyon Shō** (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)"

And with that he took off and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Naruto and struck

"Two palms"

"Four palms"

"Eight palms"

"Sixteen palms"

"Thirty-two palms"

"Sixty- four palms"

The final blow connected but what surprised everybody that despite the devastating attack Naruto still remained standing in fact he was even grinning as he looked at Neji who was now stepping back to see the damage that he had caused but when he saw Naruto grinning at him he become angry for in his mind this was an insult to his training

"what are you grinning about you loser I blocked all sixty-four chakra points so its a miracle for you to even be breathing so count yourself lucky and give up."

Naruto just chuckled and spoke up

"You know there was once a man that had his chest pierced not once but three times and he still fought on to protect people that he cared about so you blocking my chakra is nothing it only means that when I beat you it means I did it without using chakra and now let me show you my style "

As he said that he spit out his cigar that was present throughout the battle and was juts about finished. As the cigar hit the ground the Naruto took of he disappeared to everybody other than the jounin and even they where struggling. Naruto reached Neji I a blink of en eye and that's when the whole stadium hared him shout

" **Épaule** (Shoulder)"

When they heard him they saw his leg cum up at breaking speeds and strike down on Neji's shoulder and everyone could hear a sickening crunch indicating that Neji's collarbone was broken. Neji was sent to the ground but before he could impacted it another shout echoed throughout the stadium.

" **Côtelette** (rib)"

Naruto dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, kicked Neji hard in to the ribs the followed up with another shout.

" **Selle** (lower back)"

While Neji went sailing back he exposed his back witch Naruto capitalized on and with a one-handed spin he kicked Neji in the lower back making him fly even higher. Naruto quickly jumped upwards utilizing his incredible leg strength following after Neji. As he passed the body of his opponent he gave one final shout.

" **Collier Shoot** (neck shoot)"

Whit that he kicked Neji in the neck and sent him crashing to the cold unforgiving ground.

As Naruto landed he took out another cigar from his coat and lit it then making a small cloud of smoke. Genma used the opportunity to check on Neji only to find hi out cold and blood running down his forehead. He stood up and spoke

"The winner… of the first match is… Naruto Uzumaki"

The crowed was silent that is until one Kiba Inazuka a member of the rookie nine whom Naruto defeated to gain access into the final stood up and started to clap. After him one Anko Mitarashi also stood up and started to clap as well. Whit that simple action of to people clapping started a chain reaction of others standing up and started cheering for a great match.

Naruto smiled and waved to them after that he used a burst of his dense chakra that he had held back just as Neji attacked to reopen the chakra points (it hurt like a bitch) and disappeared in puff of smoke. Everyone where searching to find where he went but the only one who found him was our favorite sexy kunoichi and proctor of the second exam.

She discreetly uses a shunshin to get where he was currently napping. When she arrived she saw him fast asleep and her sadistic nature got the better of her so she tried to kick him so that he would fall from the stadium wall but when she kicked him in the arm she felt like she was kicking solid steel. Her foot hurt and she was now jumping on one leg.

This action awoke our hero and he tilted his hat up so he can see what is going on and when he saw Anko he smiled

"Oh hello Anko what can a man such as I help such a lovely lady as you're self on this fine day?"

Anko stopped jumping then looked at Naruto. She gained a sadistic smile and leaned in close to Naruto so that she was near his ear and he next to hers.

"Well Naruto-kun you could give me some more of that delicious blood of yours…"

With her breath on his neck Naruto had gained a massive blush and become a stuttering mess that Hinata would be proud of.

Anko saw this and smiled as she saw him blushing. She was happy that she still had an effect on all straight males. Deciding that she teasing she asked him a question that has been bugging her.

Hey gaki way where you so angry with the Hyuga brat I know that he hurt the Hyuga heiress but it was a match so how come you made it so personal if you barely even knew her."

Anko paused to think and suddenly she gained her sadistic smirk back

"Unless you like her…"

To her surprise Naruto didn't even react to the like her remark. After a while he spoke up

"I live by a code that was passed down to me by my very first friend even if the friendship was short it was still my one true one… Her name was Haku (A/N Haku is a girl…and that's the bottom line because Luke said so!...I always wanted to say that…) and she told me that a person is truly strong when he has someone to protect. She proved that when she jumped in the way of Kakashi's **Raikiri** (lightning blade) to save her master and a person she saw as a father. And in some way I'm jealous of her for all that I do I will never know what she had felt to fell a sense of belonging but don't get me wrong I know that the village is my home and I would die for anyone of my friends just to see them survive. However I would give anything to just have come home and see someone there waiting to see if I was allright…As for Hinata I'm not for here we are just to different."

Anko was speechless what she just heard him say was exactly how she felt after her parents died and when Orochimaru left her. Anko found someone who felt the exact same way she used to. Anko's respect for Naruto rose that day. Whit that she left with of a wave goodbye

[Meanwhile arena floor]

Genma had called the next match

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara please come to the arena floor"

Gaara appeared in swirl of sand while Sasuke didn't seem to show up. After fifteen minuets of waiting Genma got annoyed and a thick grew on his forehead

"Sasuke Uchiha is decalcified for no being here on time"

The people of Konoha started to boo but Genma was ignoring it and pronounced Gaara the winner. Gaara looked like he was just about to go on a mass killing spree but he whent back to the competitors stand.

As the day progressed the matches continued. Kankuro quit against Shino before the match even started and the crowed got even more restless but it all commend down when it came to the fight between Shikamaru and Temari who made a good show but Temari won because Shikamaru quit although he had her in a prime finishing position.

The crowed in the end was satisfied by the battle but disappointed with the ending.

The semi final was about to begin and Genma was announcing the first match

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sabaku no Gaara come to the center of the ring!"

Gaara again appeared on a small sandstorm while Naruto simply jumped of the arena wall.

"Are both competitors ready…" Genma received a nod from both of them

"Then let the semi final beg-…"

Genma was interrupted by a sudden appearance of two people who Naruto did not want to see anytime soon. Right in between the two competitors appeared Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi spoke up

"Sorry were late Sasuke just wanted to train some more for his match I hope we didn't miss it?"

Before Genma could speak he was beaten to it by Naruto him self

"Get out of the arena Kakahi your fuck buddy got disqualified"

Kakashi looked at the owner of the voice and saw his student that stood in front of him to face off against Gaara.

"Oh Naruto well since you have little chace against Gaara here how about you leave it to Sasuke and I will teach you a cool jutstu as a reward"

He gave him his famous one eyed smile thinking that he won. Sasuke was also smirking thinking he would finally get show he is better then everyone (A/N asshole).

Naruto got angry and before anyone could see what was happening he moved and in a blink of an eye he was in front of the two fuck buddy-…I mean comre-… you know what I'm sticking with the first they are fuck buddies. He struck both of them in the chest and they suddenly fell over and just kept lying there.

As everyone turned to look at Naruto who had just crouched down and picked up two box like objects. When everyone looked closer they saw that inside of the glass like boxes there where two harts. Suddenly Naruto spoke

"You know I was told by people that I couldn't make something of my self because I was an idiot, a loser, the dead last and other such words but trought that I still held a small bit of hope that I COULD make something of my self. A big help in that where the people like the Hokage, Iruka-sensei and the nice family at ichiraku's. Thanks to them I could go trough a day and still smile even when someone tried to put me down it gave me a fire to prove them wrong but when someone like you comes along who is supposed to be someone we look up to as students but he only trains one because he can't bother with the other two it really pisses me off and when I look at your hart I see that it has already rotten away…"

Now the whole stadium was hanging on his words

"As for you Sasuke you are someone that is even worse then Kakashi because he is acualy pretty loyal to the village but you are someone that would sacrifice everyone around you for the slightest bit of power. To you we should all just bow down so that you could gain more power. To me you are worse than scum."

Whit does final words he walked down to the two fallen shinobi and inserted there harts back. After that he used his powerful legs to kick both of them into the stands.

Genama was speechless but he quickly got out of it and started to speak

"Anyway let the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Sabaku no Gaara…."

"BEGIN!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

I know I'm a dick but I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MONSTER OF THE SAND VS THE FOX OF THE LEAF

Previously:

" _Anyway let the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Sabaku no Gaara…."_

" _BEGIN!"_

Now:

As the two competitors stood facing each other the stadium become quiet again. Suddenly Gaara's guard exploded and the plug that was holding the sand went sailing toward Naruto who easily caught it. Naruto had to act quickly because after the plug came the sand that was kept in the guard. Gaara started to act homicidal again as he screamed

"Come Uzumaki mother wants your blood!"

Naruto kept dogging the sand with his impressive leg strength and he was doing well so far but then all of a sudden he was surrounded by sand and it was closing in fast. Everyone in the stands were at the edge of there seats as our favorite hero was about to be crushed by the sand of the Suna ninja. But to the surprise of everyone Naruto only smirked

"No thanks…despite everything...I still want to live to Prove everyone wrong!"

And with than announced Naruto's legs started to glow and he made quick start up run and then jumped and kicked with both of his legs towards the approaching sand. With fast kicks he bursts through the sand while yelling

" **Premier Hachis** (First-Rate Mincemeat)"

When he landed he saw that Gaara as well as the audience where stunned by his performance.

[Stands]

"Did…Naruto…san just kick trough… the sand"

Asked the now newly arrived Rock Lee. The only answer he got where nods because everyone was to surprised at what just happened. The sensei of the rookies where stunned yet again because this was the supposed dead last of the class yet he was outclassing every one from his and the previous class.

[Kage booth]

Both the kage and the two sannin were astounded by the way Naruto was handling himself. Orochimaru was also surprised yet again at how much Naruto had improved yet again. He was thinking of having him as a subordinate or even a member of his personal guard the sound four. He just needed a bargaining chip to get him on his side. Sarutobi on the other hand was happy for his sergeant grandson. Even if Naruto didn't have a perfect childhood (or a dissent one) he had fully embraced the will of fire that he himself believed in. The aged Hokage still wanted to know who thought him but he could rest a little easier knowing that Naruto was still the same Naruto at hart. Jiraiya was also speechless because here he saw his godson who just a year ago was running around in a kill me orange jump suit and screaming that his going to be Hokage but now was a shinobi that his parents where proud of.

[Arena floor]

Gaara got out of his shock and he started to act even more homostadial then before (if that's even possible)

"Yes Uzumaki you're strong and when I kill you it will prove my existence."

Naruto in response just smiled and said

"You fight for yourself but I fight for my precious people… so let see which belief is stronger."

With that said Naruto got into a horse stance and gripped the white blade that was on his waist…

[Stands]

Everyone was nervous because they did not know what Naruto was planning to do with the sword as it seemed it would do little to no damage against the thick sand. Tenten the teammate of Neji and Lee decided voiced it

"Is he crazy?!... He will die before makes a dent in that thing… or worse he will break that beautiful sword (A/N come on its Tenten you know she would say that because she carry's more weapons then the US army… also don't be offend because its not meant to be offensive its just true. Also did you know that the Us army could cut there military budget by 80% and still have the largest military budget in the world…OK I will stop now before you kill me for making you learn…alson not bashing tenten she is cool)"

Everyone around her sweat dropped and edged away from her. Anko who herd her was worried because although she didn't know the gaki, he had a similar life as her after Orochimaru left her.

"Hey gaki have some faith in the other gaki or else he really won't make it."

Tenten looked at Anko and nodded then turned back to the match.

[Arena floor]

Naruto was still smiling lazily and then spoken

"Let me show you that these swords are not just for show"

Gaara just laughs even harder and puts up his sands next to him so that it swirls around him

"Try it Uzumaki you shall fail like all the others the green freak could not do it and you will fail just as he did. No sword has ever cut my sand and it never will."

Naruto placed the sheathed sword upright and started to listen to the breathing of Gaara but everyone else he seemed to be just standing there. Gaara got annoyed and attacked but just before the sand was about to reach Naruto he disappeared then appeared behind Gaara and he was putting the sharp blade back in its sheath. When he fully sheathed the sword with a loud click he spoke

" **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson** (One Sword Style: Lion's Song)"

As he spoke this Gaara's chest exploded in a shower of blood and fell to one knee as blood drips from his chest

"What is this…whose blood is this…it's my blood…ITS MY BLOOD!?"

Gaara started to scream and the sand in his guard exploded and it started to cover half of his body so that it covered the wound as well as his right arm and half of his face as whell as a tail grew out of the bottom part of the guard so that it resembled a raccoon.

[Competitors box]

Temari got scared for her brother and herself because he was starting to release Shukaku but she could do nothing because the Kazakage her _father_ and she used that term loosely had said to wait for some unknown rezone.

[Stands]

Everyone was watching the battle intensely as it was bordering on the absurd as the supposed dead last was doing something that not many can say they have done. He was facing a jinchuuriki and was so far faring pretty well but the stakes just got bigger as the host was tapping into the power of the beast he was holding within. The sensei minus Kakashi who was still too weak where preparing to jump in at first sight of Naruto's life being endangered.

[Kage booth]

Hirzuen and Jiraiya where now worried as they didn't know if Naruto will make it trough this match without intervention.

"Hey sensei should I interfere… the kid doesn't know how to access the Kyuubi's chakra and he may die if we don't stop it."

But the kage just shook his head

"No Jiraiya we have to have fate in Naruto or else he will never be abele to win his match…We will step in when Naruto is unconscious or else he will never forgive us as this is his battle to fight… win or lose he has to do it alone."

Jiraiya nodded and looked back at the match

[Arena floor]

Naruto watched as Gaara became more and more like the beast he held. All of a sudden a fist of sand exploded under him and punched him so hard that he spat out blood and sent him flying but before he could get too far the same hand grabbed him by the leg and repeatedly started to slam him in to the ground. He was slammed so hard that he started to create a crater while he could hear Gaara's insane laughter. When Gaara got tired of slamming him into the ground he started to drag him across the area wall and then slam him into said wall. As the audience watched this happen even the civilians who hated him were sorry for him because even he did not deserve this.

With one final move the giant hand hurled the body of the Uzumaki at the wall where he impacted it and created a giant spider web. The whole stadium was silent and time seemed to stop as our hero slowly started to peal of the wall and plummet to the cold unforgiving ground. When he hit the ground they saw that his body had cuts all over and his jacket was totally destroyed. But what couth there eye was his arms that appeared to have metal under the skin.

[Stands]

Everyone was silent…many of the girls including Ino, Hinata and even Tenten started to cry but all that was silenced by the cry of one Anko Mitarashi

"Get up Naruto beat that bastard like you said you will prove everyone wrong so get of your ass and do it"

Her best friend Kurenai Yūhi put a hand on her shoulder and when Anko looked at her she just shook her head and was about to speak when they heard someone yell

"Look!"

[Arena floor]

As Naruto lay face down he knew that he was stupid for letting his guard down and he paid for it. He was in a lot of pain but he could still fight he just need some time for his healing factor to kick in. As he waited he turned his head to see who was crying and when he saw that many women where crying for him he smiled because he saw that there was still hope for him here and that people can change. Then he heard Anko calling for him to stand up and kick Gaara's ass. He again smiled at the support she showed him even though they didn't know each other. With that thought he put both of his palms in a position so that he could push himself of the ground and he started to do so. When he got to his knees he heard a lot of gasps. But when everyone saw him stand up they started to cheer even do he had blood running down his face (think Zoro when he took the hit for Luffy from Kuma).

"Well now that you did your best I will show you what I can do…you saw what I can do with one sword let me show you what I can do with three."

Everyone was looking at him like his crazy but were surprised when he put the white baled in his mouth and the other two in his hands. As he got in a stance his swords crossed across his chest and he disappeared yet again and appeared behind Gaara while the whole stadium heard his voice

" **Oni Giri** (demon slash)"

Three slashes suddenly appeared simultaneously on Gaara's body blood again spilling from the wound as he fell over and hit the ground.

[Stands]

Everyone was astounded by the comeback that Naruto had made and even more by the sword style he had used. Then everybody started to cheer for Naruto and screaming his name. Anko smiled at the blond who had managed to sway the crowed to his side.

[Kage booth]

Orochimaru was surprised that Naruto could pick himself up from that but even more so that he could mount an offence against Gaara's ultimate defiance. Now he definitely wanted him at his side now all he had to do is figure out how. Sarutobi was happy that Naruto had somehow managed to get past this obstacle but his train of thought was interrupted by a large explosion of sand that started combine into a shape of a giant raccoon and Gaara himself was at the top of his head fast asleep. They were wondering what was going on until they heard the thing speak

" **YEAH BABE I** ' **M FINALLY FREE!...NOW WHO SHOULD I KILL FIRST"**

As the beast said that he looked down and saw Naruto who was looking at him with determination.

Shukaku smiled evilly and spoke

" **AAH YOU WILL BE MY FIRST KILL IN A LONG TIME HAHAHA… NOW STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU** "

As he said that he swung his massive arm and it hit the ground where Naruto was previously. As the dust cloud lifted he saw that he did not flatten his opponent but he was very much alive and was standing on his hand with an amused smile.

"Your slow that was even slower than Sakura and that's saying something"

This seemed to enrage the beast as it swung its massive hand and started to try to throw Naruto off of him and he succeeded only for him to land on the area wall. As they stood there looking at each other Naruto saw soothing and voiced it

"You can only get out if Gaara is asleep otherwise your locked away but that means that Gaara can't sleep at all…that's sad I can't even last twenty-four hours without sleep…but I guess that he'll have to wake up once more…"

With that Naruto jumped onto Skukaku again and started to run up hi left arm. When Shukaku saw this he tried to squash him but Naruto just griped his sword with one hand while using the other he moved in an odd movement and said

" **ROOM"**

A blue dome appeared covering the entire stadium and while this was happening Naruto swung his sword and just like that Shukakus arm was separated from his shoulder. Naruto kept ruining and was just a couple of steps away from the sleeping Gaara when suddenly a spear of sand appeared and stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

[Stands]

Everyone was in shock at what Naruto had done he had cut of a Bjujis arm and was just about win but then tragedy struck as they saw Naruto get impaled through his stomach and again all hope seemed lost. The blue dome despaired and all of them where watching afraid to even blink… Anko herself was felling a tightening in her chest when she saw Naruto get impaled but for the world she could not know why…

[On top of Shukaku]

Naruto was mere inches away from the sleeping Gaara with the last of his strength he swung his head and head butted Gaara thus waking him up and as he saw Naruto he was shocked that he had managed to awake him. The body of Shukaku started to fall apart

" **DAMN I JUST GOT OUT… DAMN YOU BRATTTTT!"**

As the body fell apart both competitors fell to the ground and Gaara looked at Naruto to see him lying there staring at him. When Gaara saw the determination in his eyes he felt something he didn't fell in a long time fear and when Naruto started to getting up he yelled

"Stay away… I-I- wil-will not allow for my existence to cease"

Naruto smiled

"You don't get it you are not alone you have a sister and a brother that love you so stop shutting them out and let them in… protect them end never let them go… only then will you be truly strong."

Naruto took a long pause to let it sink in

"If you want a friend then I will be your…however should you harm my precious people I will hunt you down and kill you…but lets not let that happen"

Whit that Naruto smiled at Gaara who to surprise of everyone smiled back

"I would like to be friend Naruto Uzumaki…proctor I forfeit…"

Genma who jumped back onto the Arena floor which was all but destroyed smiled and spoke

"The winner of the first semi final match is Naruto Uzumaki"

When he announced that the crowed exploded in cheers for Naruto and Gaara but it stopped for a short time when Naruto collapsed on the gowned. It quickly returned when the medics came and gave them the Ok that he was all right. As he was carried away Naruto could hear the roar of the crowed and smiled as he did something to improve his standing in the village…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Also I would like to know if Naruto should or even can get a curse mark…pls tell me because I don't know if he can get it. This is what I think… he can get it because at the end of the day it's still a seal and seal affect even jinchuuriki but at the same time the curse seal has part of Orochiamru's sole but so could the Kyuubi destroy it?

R&R

See you next time


End file.
